The Rehearsal
by DannyFan66
Summary: Just a little One Shot. I know...get over the show tunes already...FoG... I'm sorry, I listen to a lot of show tunes. Let me know what you think...


Disclaimer: I don't own any part of The Nanny…yet. I also don't own any part of the musical 'South Pacific.'

A/N: Just a little one shot…I've been listening to a lot of show tunes…my apologies to those of you who aren't fans of show tunes. Read and review – FoG

**The Rehearsal**

There she sat next to Niles when it should've been Max. CC couldn't help but wonder what she'd done wrong. She'd been a part of the family for years before Fran came along. She didn't really hate Fran; it was all that came with her. Max was taken with her immediately and Niles…she'd never seen him take to someone so quickly. The problem was…CC didn't know which bother her more, Max's interest in Fran or Niles' affection for her. But none of that mattered now. Max and Fran were going to be married and in all honesty, CC was actually happy for them. She knew Max never had feelings like that for her and she didn't really have them for him. He was just everything she'd ever been told she was supposed to look for in a man, love was beside the point. Max's tall, dark, handsome, wealthy, sophisticated and…dumb as a post more often than not.

"No, no, no!" CC barked at the actors on stage. "Is it possible that neither of you have ever seen 'South Pacific'?" CC marched onto the stage and stood toe to toe with the man, Jack. "He's older, by quite a bit really. He can't imagine that someone so young and beautiful would ever love him." CC turned to the woman, Susan. "She's a southern hick who is always messing up. She isn't sophisticated or cultured and can't possible believe that this man could ever really care for her." CC steps away for a minute. "Now, try it again. Remember, even though you can hear each other…in the context of the scene…you can't." CC spoke to them like they weren't the professional actors she'd hired just a few months ago.

They started the song again and Niles sighed and thought to himself. _"She's absolutely right. They just don't seem to get it."_

"Stop!" CC threw her hands in the air. She sighed heavily and turned away to think. Then she caught him looking. "Niles…come here a minute please."

Niles, confused stood up and made his way to the stage. "Yes, Miss Babcock?"

"You know the show…right?" Niles nodded that he did. "Can you do this bit please?"

Niles nodded. "Sure…you just want me to stand at the bar and sing the song?"

"Please…" CC was very grateful that Niles could sing and seemed oddly willing to assist. "Ok," CC turned to the accompanist. "Let's go again." CC looked at Jack, thinking he must be at fault. "Now watch him."

Susan started singing again she was no different. Niles was better, but still it wasn't right. "Stop…it's still not…Susan…I know you've been in love before…it's not hard to fake…"

"Miss Babcock…I don't understand what it is I'm doing wrong?" Susan was in her mid 20s but not as worldly as CC. Technically she was a perfect choice for Nellie Forbush. Jack was just 40, very dashing with a perfect French accent. There was just something they couldn't make gel. They seemed almost too comfortable together.

"You are too...comfortable...there's no...tension..." CC tried to explain.

"Miss Babcock…" Niles started. "Maybe you should show Susan what you mean."

CC turned and looked at Niles. "Ok," CC sighed. "You two go sit down and Niles and I will show you how it should look." Jack and Susan headed out into the audience and sat down.

"Niles…let's start from last few lines before the song." CC looked at him and he nodded that he understood.

Niles started, having watched the scene for the better part of the day, he knew the lines well, and even threw in a brilliant French accent, he was half French after all. "When you joined the navy…what were you running away from?"

Neither he nor CC noticed Max enter the back of the theatre with the small group of men and take seats in the last row. Max, who wasn't paying attention at first didn't seem to notice that it wasn't Jack and Susan, but Niles and CC they were watching until one of the backers spoke.

"Sheffield, she's a little older than you said, but seems perfect for the role." Max's eyes grew large and he fell silent as the scene unfolded before them.

CC smiled. "Gosh, I don't know. I think it was more like running to something. I wanted to see what the world was like…outside of Little Rock, I mean. I wanted to meet different kinds of people…find out if I liked them any better. And I'm finding out…" CC looked away as Niles moved in close behind her.

"Would you like some cognac?" Niles breath grazed her neck and she shuddered lightly.

CC turned toward his voice a bit. "I'd love some."

The music starts and Niles pours two snifters of cognac as CC sings…

CC

"Wonder how I'd feel,

Living on a hillside,

Looking on an ocean,

Beautiful and still."

Niles becomes reflective and sings to himself.

Niles

"This is what I need,

This is what I've longed for.

Someone young and smiling

Climbing up my hill!"

CC turns and looks at Niles.

CC

"We are not alike.

Probably I bore him.

He's a cultured Frenchman,

I'm a little hick."

Niles turns and looks at CC.

Niles

"Younger men than I,

Officers and doctors,

Probably pursue her,

She could have her pick."

CC turns slightly away, but looks back over her shoulder.

CC

"Wonder why I feel

Jittery and jumpy!

I am like a school girl

Waiting for a dance."

Niles matches CC's movements, turning away but looks over his shoulder at her.

Niles

"Can I ask her now?

I am like a school boy!

What will be her answer?

Do I have a chance?"

As the music swells Niles and CC moved toward center stage until they meet in the middle and their eyes lock as they sip their cognac. They are a little lost in the moment until they hear people talking.

"Wow!" Lawrence called from behind the piano. "That was awesome!"

"Bravo!" Someone yelled from the back of the theatre.

Max stood and shouted. "Niles! CC! What the hell is going on?"

Susan and Jack rose from their seats and stood in shock. "Uhm…" CC started down the stairs and up the aisle to where Max and the group of men were heading toward the stage. "Niles and I were just showing Jack and Susan what I wanted from the scene." Niles was back in his seat in the third row of the theatre. "Jack, Susan…do you think you could run the song for us again?" CC turned not wanted to see Max's face. CC moved back to her seat next to Niles. "You were fantastic."

Max and the backers sat down as well. "I'm sorry. CC has an interesting way of getting her point across to the actors some times." Max started to explain. "Now you can see the real actors."

Jack and Susan went through the song and they were better, but the backers weren't sold. "I didn't like them as much." The big man said to Max.

"Let's have them do another number." Max looked at the man. "Jack, Susan…could you run through 'Some Enchanted Evening'?"

Jack called back. "Sure Mr. Sheffield."

Jack and Susan took their places and went through the scene and the song and ended in a kiss that seemed less than…enthusiastic. "I want to see CC and the other man do that number too." David dropped flatly.

"David, I don't think that's a good idea." Max tried to convince David Peterson, the largest backer that Jack and Susan were the real deal. "Jack and Susan are two very capable professionals."

"It's my money, Sheffield. I want to see the other couple do the scene." David was a no nonsense kind of man.

"Uhm…Niles…CC…Mr. Peterson would like to see the two of you do the scene…please." Max called from his seat.

Niles and CC stood and exchanged a nervous glance. "Alright, Max…" CC answered. "You know this part too, right, Niles?"

Niles nodded. They took the stage and moved into position. Niles took a deep breath knowing this was a much bigger song for him than the last one.

"Nellie…" Niles swallowed nervously, meeting CC's gaze, not sure if he was in character or dreaming. "Will you marry me?" Niles noted CC's reaction and still didn't know what they were doing exactly. "There are so few days in our lives, Nellie. The time I have with you now is precious to me. Have you been thinking?"

"I have been thinking." CC answers him feeling strangely all of a sudden.

CC

"Born on opposite sides of the sea,

We are as different as people can be."

Niles smiles.

Niles

"It's true."

CC continues the song.

CC

"And yet you want to marry me."

Niles

"I do."

CC turns away from his gaze and Niles starts the slow cross behind her.

CC

"I've known you a few short weeks and yet,

Somehow you've made my heart forget.

Niles stops and turns again to face her…and she slowly turns to face him.

CC

"All of the men I've ever met,

But you…but you."

They stand no more than fifteen feet apart. Their eyes are locked. Are they Nellie and Emile or Niles and CC…no one can really tell…not even them…

Niles  
"Some enchanted evening  
You may see a stranger,  
You may see a stranger  
Across a crowded room  
And somehow you know,  
You know even then  
That somewhere you'll see her  
Again and again."

Niles and CC move slowly in almost a circling motion to slightly exchange positions.

"Some enchanted evening  
Someone may be laughing,  
You may hear her laughing  
Across a crowded room.  
And night after night,  
As strange as it seems  
The sound of her laughter  
Will sing in your dreams."

CC  
"Who can explain it?  
Who can tell you why?"

Niles  
"Fools give you reasons,  
Wise men never try."

Niles moves in behind CC and wraps his arms around her and CC covers his arms with hers.

"Some enchanted evening  
When you find your true love,  
When you feel her call you  
Across a crowded room,  
Then fly to her side,  
And make her your own  
Or all through your life you  
May dream all alone."

CC  
"Once you have found her,  
Never let her go."

Niles  
"Once you have found her,  
Never let her go!"

Niles turns CC in his arms and pulls her into a warm kiss that lasts a little longer than necessary. It's the hoots and applause that finally pull them apart. Their eyes still locked and their breathing a little ragged.

"Wow!" David Peterson calls from his seat. "That was amazing!" David Peterson pushed past Max out into the aisle. "It's just a shame that neither of you is really right for the part. Now maybe if you were doing 'Anything Goes'… But really…that was intense." The man looks at Jack and Susan…do you two think you can get that kind of chemistry?"

"Uhm…sure." Susan offered as she looked hopefully at Jack.

CC looked at Niles. "Thanks, Niles…that was…really…"

Niles pulled her into his arms again. "Long overdue." Niles looked into her eyes. "Would you like to get some lunch?"

CC smiled. "What do you have in mind, Niles?"

"Let your mind wander, Babs. But remember, this was just a rehearsal." Niles offered his arm and when CC took it they left the theatre together.


End file.
